Liaison Dangereuse
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session IV] Ecrit par Jelyel. Lorsque Harry et Draco ont des personnalités s'opposant totalement au canon cela donne un mélange assez intéressant. Et au milieu d'eux Luna, qui ne sait pas si elle doit laisser la relation toxique qu'elle entretient avec le survivant évoluer ou bien succomber au soleil qu'est Draco.
_Bonjour à tous !_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le second et dernier texte de la quatrième session._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

 **Un prompt proposé par :** Maïliane

 **L'auteur qui y répond est :** Jelyel

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood.

 **Contexte :** Drago et Harry ont échangés leurs personnalités. Harry est un garçon prétentieux, sûr de soi, et qui accumule les ennuis et les bêtises tout le contraire de Drago qui est un garçon sage, attentif et sérieux. Entre-temps Luna, faisant partie de Serpentard, est le bras droit d'Harry mais a un faible pour Drago. Elle va devoir faire un choix entre son amitié avec Harry ou ses sentiments naissant pour le gentil Drago.

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** -« La vie est une partie d'échec: tu place des pions sans intérêts et tu attends de pouvoir atteindre le roi afin de le détrôner et de la rabaisser plus bas que terre. », « Exanervé » (mélange de exaspérer et énervé), « Éminemment », « contrôle »

* * *

 **Liaison Dangereuse**

– Les gens sont ennuyeux.

La réflexion, habituelle, ne força même pas Luna à relever la tête du magazine qu'elle tenait à l'envers. Harry, à l'origine de cette remarque hautement constructive, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Un coin de la bouche de la jeune femme s'arqua.

– Je te vois sourire, ne m'ignore pas, ma Luna, insista-t-il avec un rictus canaille.

Son amie ne réagit toujours pas, se contentant de tourner une page. Il envahit son espace sur la table pour y appuyer son menton entre ses bras et l'observer de plus près. Un doigt vint chatouiller la fossette qui se formait irrésistiblement sur le visage pâle de Luna.

– C'est un micro-sourire mais il est là, juste là ! argua-t-il, l'air rieur.

Incapable de résister, elle sourit franchement cette fois et abandonna sa lecture. Elle s'installa dans la même position que lui sur la table, son visage face au sien.

– Quel genre de réponse attends-tu ?

– Surprends-moi.

– Je ne trouve pas les gens ennuyeux.

– J'ai dit « surprends-moi », pas « mens-moi ».

– Eh bien c'est tout ce que tu auras : un mensonge, lança-t-elle avec énergie en se redressant.

La bibliothèque était quasi déserte. Et le peu d'élèves présents étaient des Serdaigles qui se tenaient le plus loin possible d'eux. Peu de gens osaient approcher et chaque jour leur offrait une raison de plus de ne pas le faire. Harry était du genre à ne pas aimer « les gens » comme il se plaisait à le dire et n'était pas le dernier à se montrer désagréable, narquois au possible. Le genre de type qui avait la place pourtant enviée de chef de file dans sa maison. Le genre de type qu'on aimait ni avoir comme ami, ni comme ennemi. A l'exception près de Luna. Serpentarde elle aussi, elle ignorait pour quelle raison c'était elle qui avait écopé de cette place. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été la seule à ne pas se montrer atteinte par ses piques. Aucune fausse indifférence, aucune colère, aucune leçon de morale. Elle se contentait de le regarder et de sourire avant de changer de pièce s'il commençait à devenir vraiment dérangeant.

Les deux premières années de la scolarité n'avaient étés jalonnées que de cela. Des conversations à sens unique. Ou plutôt Harry tentant de la faire réagir. Il lui avait montré le pire de lui, tenté de l'ébranler. En vain. Il s'était lassé et avait commencé à agir de manière civilisée, par dépit. Et il avait découvert ce que le mot « ami » signifiait plutôt que sous-fifre. Il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur la manière dont cela c'était produit. Finalement, il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Du moins, c'était ce que Luna aimait à penser. Particulièrement quand sa présence était l'une de celles qui l'apaisait le plus, l'unique qui ne la dérangeait pas, ne la jugeait pas. D'un naturel solitaire et rêveur, elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu atterrir à Serpentard. Elle avait trouvé réponse auprès de lui. Ne disait-on pas que nos amis font ressortir le meilleur de nous-mêmes ? Harry avait la capacité incroyable à révéler tant le meilleur que le pire. Elle s'était adonnée à ses jeux de manipulation, de blagues de mauvais goûts. Et si parfois elle n'y participait pas, elle les approuvait par son silence. Elle aimait le voir agir, l'observer sans fin torturer encore et encore juste pour le plaisir. Leur relation n'avait jamais été saine. Elle le savait mais se délectait du jeu dangereux dans lequel ils s'étaient installés. Eux contre le reste du monde.

Plusieurs fois, des rumeurs sur eux avaient couru. L'aspect fusionnel avait eu de quoi déclencher les racontars. Ils ne les avaient jamais niés, mais par fierté, il était hors de question de donner raison aux autres. Du moins pour Harry. Luna n'avait jamais été si catégorique sur ce qu'ils entretenaient et faisaient grandir peu à peu.

Elle suivit du regard l'arrivée d'un petit groupe. Harry s'était tendu. Draco Malfoy et sa bande venait de pénétrer la bibliothèque. Le Gryffondor, profondément « aimable » avait tout pour irriter Harry : généreux, attentif au bien-être de ses amis, loyal, courageux, populaire, bon en cours, amis parfaits, « petite amie » parfaite. Le regard de Draco se ficha un instant sur Luna qui fronça les sourcils et esquissa un sourire à peine poli. Harry, qui avait suivi l'échange silencieux, resta bloqué quelques instants.

– Tu le veux, Luna ? Prends-le. Regarde comme il la regarde, fit-il soudain, le visage placide, la voix sèche, en désignant Ginny qui était collée à Draco, le rire sonore. Elle ne signifie rien. Tout comme tu ne signifieras rien.

– Si c'est ce que tu crois, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Luna, piquée au vif.

Elle ne voulait pas Draco, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu alors pourquoi... ? Et pourquoi pas. Harry était résolument un type détestable, qui ne voudrait jamais d'elle autrement que comme acolyte, et elle devait avancer. Avancer. Ne pas tout faire tourner autour d'Harry. Juste parce qu'Harry lui souriait, l'effleurait, la taquinait comme il ne le faisait avec personne. Draco était l'opposé exact de tout ce que représentait Harry, alors.. ?

– C'est du défi dans ta voix, ma belle ?

Luna lui lança une œillade cryptique.

– Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait laissé échapper ça. Peut-être pour voir une certaine expression sur le visage d'Harry. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas. S'il resta impassible quelques secondes, un sourire finit par faire son apparition.

– Le premier qui fait tomber le couple royal gagne. Je m'occupe de la Weasley. Tu t'occupes de ton Draco, lança-t-il en tendant sa main.

Luna flancha un instant. Dans quoi allait-elle encore se lancer juste parce qu'il la regardait avec ces yeux-là ? Le visage d'Harry était mortellement sérieux. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle d'ailleurs jamais vu aussi sérieux. Et au moment où elle serra sa main, elle sut qu'elle allait le regretter. Faire tomber un Gryffondor ennuyeux de son piédestal... Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Peut-être était-ce une chance de redéfinir ce qu'elle attendait de sa relation avec Harry, une chance de savoir ce que son avenir amoureux lui réservait si son ami restait à ses côtés. Elle était pourtant si peu certaine qu'il laisserait entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Son emprise sur elle était telle...

L'après-midi lui offrit une première approche en cours de potions. Leur professeur les assortit par pairs de différentes maisons et, chance ou malchance, elle tomba sur Draco tandis qu'Harry écopait du mauvais Weasley, Ron. Il lui lança un regard lourd mais s'installa.

– Salut, j'espère que tu connais un peu cette potion, je n'ai pas tout saisi à sa préparation, lança-t-elle avec un sourire engageant.

Draco tourna un regard surpris sur elle, comme stupéfait qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Une fois le choc passé, il lui répondit :

– T'en fais pas, j'ai pris de l'avance sur le programme. Je devrais pouvoir la mener au bout et t'expliquer en parallèle. Je pensais que ton ami te l'aurait expliqué, il est bon en potions, non ?

– Oui, très bon même. Très bon partout. Mais il n'est pas... très pédagogue si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit-elle en riant.

Draco se détendit un peu et elle le quitta pour collecter les ingrédients nécessaires. Lorsqu'elle revint, le jeune homme était occupé à sortir matériel et ustensiles nécessaires.

– Comment c'est l'ambiance chez les Gryffondors ? Je veux dire est-ce que... C'est comme chez les Serpentards ?

Draco releva le nez de la recette et l'observa alors qu'elle sortait trois queues de rats d'un bocal.

– Non. Nous sommes solidaires entre nous, si l'un est en difficulté un autre sera là pour l'aider.

Luna se retint de grimacer. Les préjugés sur les Serpentards étaient tenaces. Au moins, elle savait que Draco faisait partie de ceux qui ne cherchaient pas plus loin que cela.

– C'est une bonne chose, vous devez avoir des liens solides, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

– Plutôt. Ton ami ne va pas t'en vouloir de me parler ?

Comme si Harry avait contrôle absolu de sa vie. C'était elle qui lui laissait le contrôle en craignant de le perdre mais il n'avait jamais rien dit lorsqu'elle avait tenté de garder des contacts aimables avec le reste de sa maison. Avec succès d'ailleurs. Harry s'en prenait rarement aux membres de sa propre maison, préférant « taquiner » les limites des autres.

– Non. Tu sais, je ne fais pas tout en fonction de lui.

« Pas tout mais presque », pensa-t-elle en retenant un soupir.

– Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Si, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas mal pris.

Elle poursuivit la conversation, l'air de rien. Elle se surprit même à apprécier sa compagnie. Certes, il n'était pas passionnant, trop sérieux pour elle. Mais il était attentif, à l'écoute et réactif. Et c'était toujours plus que ce qu'elle avait pu percevoir de son air distant et méprisant quand il les regardait Harry et elle. Comme un ensemble compact, indissociable.

La potion parfaitement exécutée et le cours enfin fini, Luna sortit de la salle. Une main rattrapa son bras et elle se tourna, l'air interrogateur.

– Si tu veux je pourrais... t'aider pour améliorer ton niveau en potions ?

Luna sourit.

– Je ne peux pas refuser une telle offre. Mon niveau est assez médiocre. Tu es sûr que ça ne te posera pas de problèmes ?

En disant cela elle lança un regard à Ginny qui la dévisageait.

– Oh, fit Draco. Ginny n'est pas vraiment... Enfin ce n'est pas du sérieux. Non pas que je sous-entende que...

C'était juste un flirt alors… Harry serait déçu de ne pas briser un couple officiel.

– J'ai compris, l'interrompit Luna en riant. J'accepte. Disons demain à 17h dans la salle abandonnée des cachots, si c'est... acceptable pour toi ?

– Avec plaisir, répondit-il. J'y serai.

Ginny avait disparu. Harry aussi. Luna haussa les épaules et s'enfuit en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et chacun eut la décence de ne pas venir lui parler.

Draco ne ressemblait en rien à l'image qu'elle s'en était faite. Ou plutôt si. Il y collait mais ce n'était pas si dérangeant. C'était un gentil garçon. Tout le contraire d'Harry à qui l'épithète gentil ne conviendrait qu'en dernier recours face à quelqu'un qui pourrait possiblement être pire que lui.

– Ma Luna a l'air vague, fit une voix à son oreille alors que deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle ne le releva pas. Elle était habituée.

– L'air vague... ? Comme toujours, non ?

– Tu es singulièrement consciente de toi-même, j'apprécie. Es-tu consciente de ton charme irrésistible ? lança-t-il avec une ironie qui la pinça.

Elle ne répondit pas.

– En tout cas, tu es en bonne voie pour me battre à ce petit jeu-là. J'ai à peine pu parler à la Weasley. Elle n'est pas comme toi.

Le reniflement dédaigneux et la remarque amenèrent un rictus incontrôlable sur les lèvres de Luna. Et un soulagement inattendu.

– Pas trop une torture le cours avec Malfoy ? demanda Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil face à elle.

– M'en parle pas, mentit-elle juste pour apprécier le regard intensément victorieux d'Harry. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais m'y prendre. Je vais certainement devoir m'approcher d'autres de ses amis si je ne veux pas que ce soit trop suspect.

– Luna, ma Luna, ma douce Luna. **La vie est une partie d'échec. Tu places des pions sans intérêt et tu attends de pouvoir atteindre le roi afin de le détrôner et de le rabaisser plus bas que terre.**

– Belle philosophie, murmura-t-elle, contrite sans le montrer.

– Tu ne t'en sens pas capable ?

Un éclair traversa le regard de la jeune fille.

– Tu me sous-estimes tellement.

– Prouve-moi que j'ai tort alors.

La journée du lendemain fila à toute vitesse et Luna arriva pile à l'heure dans l'ancienne salle de potion désaffectée. Draco était déjà là, assis à un bureau, plongé dans un livre. Elle s'avança à pas de loup et se pencha par-dessus son épaule, proche de lui, pour lire quelques lignes de sa page. Il sursauta et referma l'ouvrage dans un claquement sec.

– J'ai eu peur, je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver !

– Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

– Vraiment Serpentarde alors ?

– Vraiment, vraiment ! On s'y met ?

Sans lui laisser le choix, elle s'installa à ses côtés, rapprochant une chaise. Leurs bras se touchaient de temps à autre selon leurs mouvements et elle souriait à chaque fois, victorieuse. Elle l'avait troublé en venant lui parler hier et continuait aujourd'hui. Elle réussirait. Elle avait envie de réussir. Moins pour Harry que pour elle. Avancer, Luna. Avancer.

Le cours particulier dériva vite sur des conversations moins en lien avec les potions, puis complètement éloignées. Draco était vif sur chacun des sujets abordés. Il connaissait des tas de choses, sur un paquet de thèmes différents. Il ne laissait aucun temps mort. Luna décrochait parfois, n'entendant plus que sa voix sans vraiment comprendre les mots. Mais sa voix était agréable. Pas prenante comme celle d'Harry qui la saisissait sans la lâcher, la forçant à l'écoute comme une hypnose particulièrement tenace, jusqu'au dernier mot qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Draco était reposant. Frais. Adorable, à sa manière.

Ils se quittèrent tardivement. Tellement que Draco dût raser les murs pour rentrer dans son dortoir tandis que Luna repartait, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'étaient fixés un deuxième rendez-vous, sans vraiment laisser entendre qu'il s'agirait d'une aide pour les Potions.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, rythmés par ses rencontres avec Draco. Harry officiait de manière plus discrète avec Ginny. Tant et si bien que ses avancées étaient à peine visibles, pourtant effectives. Il n'attaquait pas en surface. Luna reconnaissait qu'il avait adopté une technique plutôt payante. Il se contentait d'observer la jeune femme, de lui sourire de loin, de lui retenir la porte, de l'effleurer dans un couloir bondé. Il l'avait laissée venir à lui. Luna assistait à leur manège en tentant de ne pas oublier qu'abandonner revenait à décevoir Harry. A le décevoir… Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense ainsi. Cela revenait juste à perdre toutes ses chances de passer à autre chose. Elle s'en sentait « **exanervée** », comme elle l'avait marmonné plusieurs fois ces derniers temps, indécise entre exaspération et énervement.

Ce qu'elle entrevoyait au fil des jours était la tension qui s'était installée entre Harry et elle. Ils ne parlaient que de manière évasive de leurs progrès. Et Luna, un mois après le début de toute cette histoire, réalisa avec force qu'elle serait obligée de choisir. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir Draco et conserver son amitié avec Harry. Parce qu'elle s'abandonnait à la douceur simple de Draco au fil de leurs rencontres. C'était simplement apaisant. Et cela lui ôtait toutes ces images d'Harry et Ginny qui parsemaient son esprit à longueur de journée. Draco mettait cela en sourdine le temps de quelques instants et l'entourait d'une affection nouvelle. Moins étouffante et tentaculaire qu'Harry. Plus saine. Et Harry ne le supporterait jamais. Elle avait vu son regard. Elle avait compris et elle ne savait plus.

Ce soir-là, elle rentra au dortoir à une heure indue. Encore une fois. Le sourire qui s'était allumé sur ses lèvres fondit à mesure qu'elle approchait. Elle redoutait de voir Harry tout autant qu'il lui manquait. C'était... suffocant. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, une main crispée sur son ventre qui se serrait sous l'émotion. Avaient-ils mis en jeu leur amitié sur ce défi singulier qu'elle craignait de voir l'un ou l'autre remporter. Et faire du mal à Draco maintenant qu'elle le connaissait ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle avait voulu se le faire croire au contact d'Harry ? Il la rejetterait, peu importe l'issue qu'elle choisirait. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle blesse un être aussi sincère que ce Gryffondor.

Elle se remit en route, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La Salle Commune était vide, à l'exception d'Harry qui était assis en tailleur devant l'âtre. Pensant qu'il ne la verrait pas, elle se dirigea discrètement vers l'escalier des dortoirs.

– Tu me fuis, Luna ?

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, ferma brièvement les yeux, et se retourna.

– Tu avais l'air plongé dans tes pensées et tu sais que j'ai un profond respect pour tes pensées.

Il émit un rire qui sonna faux.

– Tu m'aimes toujours plus que lui. Pas vrai, Luna ?

La question, le ton. Chancelants. Luna se sentit presque glisser hors d'elle. Que lui demandait-il au juste ? Il lui demandait de choisir entre leur amitié et Draco. Rester avec Harry, coincée dans ses sentiments manifestement peu réciproques qui ne provoqueraient que de la souffrance. Rester avec Draco c'était se condamner à toujours regretter Harry. Comment choisir ?

Il se tourna vers elle, attendant sa réponse avec un sérieux qui lui était peu commun. Un première année descendit, frottant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue. Harry le fusilla du regard.

– Dégage ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Le gamin mit plusieurs secondes à percuter que l'aîné s'adressait à lui. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il remonta dans les dortoirs en courant.

– Luna, répond.

– Bonne nuit, Harry, murmura-t-elle en se détournant.

Elle ne savait même plus quoi penser. Elle ne pouvait pas voir un quelconque sous-entendu dans la question d'Harry. C'était trop risqué. Elle était sa seule amie et aussi fort qu'il affirmait aimer être seul, elle savait qu'elle s'était rendue indispensable d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle se coucha, le cœur en berne, et ne parvint que trop peu à trouver le sommeil. Les cernes sous ses grands yeux bleus furent effrayants le lendemain matin. Autant que l'absence d'Harry au petit-déjeuner. Elle prit sur elle de ne pas rompre ses habitudes matinales du weekend et se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie pour penser calmement. Ses pas la guidèrent machinalement au travers des couloirs. Des gloussements lui parvinrent de loin. Elle releva la tête et se figea. Là, son unique ami était en train de flirter d'extrêmement près avec Ginny Weasley. Au moment où elle voulut se détourner, son regard accrocha leur baiser. Une masse tomba au creux de son ventre, une boule lui serra la gorge et les larmes grimpèrent toutes seules à ses yeux.

Elle fit demi-tour, peu soucieuse du fait qu'ils l'aient vue ou non. Elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait d'à peu près tout. A toute vitesse, elle s'enfuit le plus loin possible dans la direction opposée. Elle allait craquer. **Éminemment**.

Elle passa devant le hall à toute vitesse, sans faire attention aux élèves qui grouillaient, sortant de leur petit-déjeuner. Elle ignora l'appel de son nom d'elle-ne-savait-qui et continua à travers les couloirs jusqu'à trouver une salle suffisamment reculée pour être certaine que personne ne viendrait la parasiter. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et la referma aussitôt entrée. Elle fit quelques pas, tituba, et s'effondra, les deux mains à plats sur un bureau. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle observa des larmes tomber sur sa peau. Elle peinait à respirer et la moindre inspiration occasionnerait l'un des sanglots qui entravait sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle mordit son poing pour se faire taire.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retourna brusquement. Draco se tenait sur le seuil, le regard avenant. Tellement qu'il donna presque à Luna l'envie de lui faire ravaler la gentillesse de son regard. Mais elle n'en trouva pas la force et se contenta de souffler :

– Pars.

Elle se détourna, priant pour qu'il s'exécute sans poser de questions. Pourtant, ce fut deux mains qu'elle sentit autour de sa taille. Le contact la hérissa. Elle ignorait si c'était un bien ou un mal. Tout était flou, de toute manière. Draco l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, la voix désespéramment douce.

Luna secoua la tête, les yeux clos. Elle ne pouvait même pas articuler une explication et elle se sentait indigne de s'épancher de cela auprès de Draco. Elle l'avait dupé. Même si elle l'appréciait réellement, elle l'avait abordé pour de mauvaises raisons. Et pour cela... Quelque chose de chaud rencontra ses lèvres. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le Gryffondor l'embrassait. Mue par un réflexe terrible, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Pas par culpabilité. Mais parce que ces lèvres sur les siennes... ça ne marchait pas, ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas comme ça aurait dû être. C'était fade, sans sensation. C'était vide. Tristement vide.

Draco la laissa filer sans la retenir, un sourire de compréhension aux lèvres.

– C'était bien ce que je pensais, dit-il sans aucune animosité. C'est lui que tu aimes.

Luna recula davantage comme si on l'avait brûlée.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si grave, Luna. Permets-moi juste de rester ton ami, si ça ne te paraît pas trop demander ?

Luna ne répondait toujours rien, sous le choc.

– Draco, j-je... Je suis désolée, je... Tu ne devrais pas dire ça et... Je ne suis pas comme tu le crois, je ne suis pas venue sans raison, j'ai..., tenta-t-elle d'articuler, la pensée plus brouillée que jamais.

– Je sais, Luna, j'avais deviné que ce n'était pas sans motif et si ce n'était pas de l'intérêt amoureux alors... Je dois être plus perspicace que tu ne le crois. Reviens me voir quand tu seras prête. La porte sera toujours ouverte pour une amie, lui lança-t-il avant de reculer et de quitter la pièce.

Luna s'assit sur l'un des bureaux et resta immobile pendant de nombreuses minutes. Elle essuya ses larmes et remit de l'ordre sur son visage défait. Elle décongestionna ses yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et élimina son regard triste. Elle devait faire bonne figure. Même si elle avait tout perdu. Draco et Harry. Même si Draco lui avait dit que... Elle ne le méritait pas. Et elle avait tant espéré qu'il soit son échappatoire. Hors des griffes du loup. Un loup qui lui parlait à peine et qu'elle pouvait si peu regarder dans les yeux désormais.

Elle quitta la pièce et se fit discrète pour sortir dans le parc. Elle savait qu'Harry ne s'y rendait jamais et respirer l'air frais lui fit du bien, cachée à l'orée de la forêt. Elle s'obligea à passer par un passage secret pour regagner le château, tard le soir, peu désireuse de se voir collée en retenue par Rusard. A peine eût-elle fait un pas dans la Salle Commune qu'une voix familière l'interpellait :

– Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée.

– Oh, désolée, répondit-elle.

– Où étais-tu ?

– Dans le parc.

– Je t'y ai cherchée.

Elle ne répondit pas. Lui expliquer qu'elle s'était volontairement installée à l'orée de la forêt, à bonne distance du château pour l'éviter, n'aurait pas été une bonne solution.

– J'ai perdu notre pari, annonça-t-elle à la place.

– Il a deviné ?

– Il a tout deviné et il ne m'en veut même pas, lâcha-t-elle amèrement. Bonne nuit.

Ses pas la guidèrent vers les escaliers mais la perception d'un sort l'empêcha d'avancer. La Salle Commune toute entière était entourée d'une bulle de silence et elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là certains détails du mobilier effondré, apparemment fortement touchés par des sortilèges de destruction. Son regard accrocha le chaos puis les yeux brillants d'Harry, à demi tourné vers les flammes qu'il alimentait distraitement, un faux calme peint sur les traits. Elle baissa la tête, incapable de maintenir le contact visuel.

– Regarde-moi Luna.

Elle n'obéit pas, obstinément tournée vers la fenêtre.

– Regarde-moi et dis-le. Parce que là, maintenant, ton silence me tue.

Elle lâcha un rire amer.

– Mon silence te tue ? répéta-t-elle. Si tu savais le nombre de choses qui m'ont « tuées » venant de toi.

– Explique-toi, Luna, je t'en prie ! lança-t-il avec hargne en écartant les bras. Où étais-tu toute la journée ? Avec _Draco_ , j'imagine ? Par « perdu », je suppose que tu as abandonné l'idée de séduire puis faire tomber et que tu es simplement tombée dans ses filets. Tu t'es faite avoir comme toutes ses idiotes qui le suivent aveuglément, non ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

– Pauvre con, souffla-t-elle, abasourdie en faisant un pas vers lui. C'était ton idée ! La tienne ! Pas la mienne ! Et je l'ai suivie, d'accord mais... Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour lui et je n'en aurais jamais ! Comment oses-tu m'insulter comme ça alors que c'était toi qui... Et je... Je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que ça te ferait réagir, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Que peut-être tu me regarderais différemment. Et aussi parce que je savais que refuser la moindre sollicitation de ta part te décevrait ! Et...

– Luna, je ne t'ai jamais obligée à rester à mes côtés, qu'on soit bien clairs !

– Pas toi ! MOI ! Je ne sais pas m'éloigner de toi ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?!

– Tu ne m'as jamais déçue et tu ne le feras jamais, Luna ! Tu n'es quand même pas assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu fais partie de ma vie à un niveau que personne d'autre n'a atteint ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu penser que me refuser quoi que ce soit me forcerait à te tourner le dos ! Et quoi ? Tu es restée parce que tu avais la pression constante d'un chantage affectif imaginaire ? Quand t'ai-je laissé entendre que me dire « non » t'éjecterait de ma vie?! Tu aurais pu refuser, tu aurais pu tout refuser ! Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne te regarderai jamais différemment, Luna ! Peu importe ce que tu fais !

Luna recula, comme poignardée. « Je ne te regarderai jamais différemment ». La violence de ses paroles n'était en rien atténuée par le fait qu'elle l'avait toujours su. Harry se tût brutalement, comme conscient de ce qui lui avait échappé et de la manière dont elle avait encaissé ses mots.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Mais elle recula, les mains levées. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'égorger quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Et il avait tellement raison, qu'elle aurait voulu s'égorger elle-même.

– Luna, ce n'est vraiment pas sorti comme je le voulais, insista-t-il.

– Non, non, ne dis plus rien. Ferme-la, je ne veux... je ne peux rien entendre de plus. Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et tu savais aussi que ce n'était pas réciproque mais tu as poussé dans cette direction..., hoqueta-t-elle en reculant vers le tableau de l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air. Et quelque chose à frapper. Un arbre. De l'herbe. Une porte. Rusard ? Peu importe. Harry avançait toujours, comme approchant un animal blessé particulièrement agressif.

– Luna, puisque je te dis que je me suis mal exprimé. Tu m'as mal compris...

– Tais-toi, supplia-t-elle en appuyant son dos contre le battant de la Salle Commune, ses doigts tâtonnant pour trouver l'ouverture.

Harry la devança, l'air profondément excédé. Il attrapa ses deux mains et les plaqua bien à plat le long de son corps, la surplombant toute entière.

– Laisse-moi au moins finir.

– J'en ai assez entendu. Laisse-moi partir.

– Je te laisserai partir après que tu m'aies écouté. Luna, mon regard ne changera pas sur toi parce qu'il a toujours été le même. Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ?

Il lui lança un regard éloquent et elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se défaire de sa prise.

– Luna, je t'en prie, connecte deux neurones, le temps de me faire l'honneur de comprendre avant de me claquer la porte au nez. Je n'apprécierais pas de te courir après dans tout le château. J'ai déjà deux retenues cette semaine.

– Sale égoïste, marmonna-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Il rapprocha son corps du sien, l'immobilisant définitivement.

– Réfléchis, Luna, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Elle se figea. Plus encore lorsque sa tête se pencha sur le côté dans un mouvement réflexe alors que son visage était trop près du sien. Elle se déconnecta entièrement de son propre esprit au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elle en avait eu l'envie tellement longtemps, tellement fort. Le cataclysme était peu surprenant, surtout au regard du contexte brouillé.

Il sépara leurs lèvres. Elle garda les yeux clos, un vertige indéfinissable au creux du ventre.

– Tu es un con, Harry Potter. Un véritable con, murmura-t-elle en comprenant. Tu ne pouvais pas juste aligner quelques mots plus clairs et m'éviter la tempête ?!

– Tu ne m'apprécies pas pour mon tact.

– Je ne t'aime pas pour ça, c'est vrai.

Sa reprise laissa un silence troublé.

– Tu sais que je t'aime, Luna. Tu l'as toujours su, j'en suis sûr.

– Non..., souffla-t-elle.

– Alors pourquoi tu me laissais tout faire en gardant ta distance élégante ?

– Parce que c'était la seule manière de me protéger. Je ne pensais pas que tu... pensais à moi comme ça.

Il soupira, toujours appuyé contre elle.

– On a perdu quelques années à jouer aux idiots.

– Perdu quelques années, mais j'y ai gagné un ami.

La pensée de Draco amena celle de Ginny et Luna se raidit.

– Je t'ai vu l'embrasser, murmura-t-elle défaite.

– Je sais.

– Comment ça... ?

– Je savais que tu passerais par là pour te rendre à la Tour d'Astronomie.

– Tu... l'as fait sciemment…? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça m'a fait de... ?

– Maintenant oui. Mais quand je l'ai fait, c'était pour... vérifier ta réaction. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis désolé, tu sais parfaitement que je ne le suis pas.

– Je vois ça, chuchota Luna.

– Je ne l'aime pas Luna, elle m'indiffère. Je la trouve très assortie avec ton Draco.

– _Mon_ Draco a compris mes sentiments pour toi et veut rester ami avec moi.

Un silence s'installa. Elle sentit Harry lutter intérieurement et son front rencontra encore le sien alors qu'il avait les yeux fermement clos. La phrase qu'il prononça sembla lui arracher la gorge :

– Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu restes ami avec lui.

– Je ne comptais pas te demander ton avis. Mais je ne suis pas très fière de ce que je lui ai fait.

– S'il te veut comme amie... Peut-être que ses sentiments pour toi n'étaient pas encore assez effectifs ?

– Peut-être. Tu crois que je devrais... ?

– Fais ce que tu veux, lui dit-il en reculant sans lâcher ses mains.

Cette fois, elle ne tenta pas de les lui soustraire et le suivit jusqu'à l'unique canapé rescapé de la colère du Serpentard. Il s'y laissa tomber et ne lui laissa aucun autre choix que de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le geste, naturel au possible, l'empêcha de rougir mais ne sût endiguer le long frisson qui la traversa.

– Echec et Mat, alors, souffla-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

– Ravi d'avoir perdu, _ma_ _Reine_ , répondit-il, le sourire vague.

Fin.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que cette lecture vous aura plut. Pour lire d'autres textes nous vous donnons rendez-vous sur notre profil ou notre page facebook : Les Prompts de Poudlard._


End file.
